


Figure skating is for girls

by tokyopt



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Gen, No Plot, Or not, Some Humor, although it can be read that way, not yuzuvier, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9964175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyopt/pseuds/tokyopt
Summary: “Figure skating is for girls”Javi turned on the ice and looked at the sulking teen throwing a tantrum at the skating teacher.Or how Figure Skating is all about making it alllookeasy, but has nothing easy about it.





	

“Figure skating is for girls”

Javi turned on the ice and looked at the sulking teen throwing a tantrum at the skating teacher. So many years later, and still the same insults were being thrown about. He sighed sadly, before a whirlwind of movement skated across him and up into the air.

Yuzuru’s beautiful svelte shape flew into the air, rotating loosely, before missing the landing and crashing painfully on the hard ice. A peal of laughter came and Yuzuru got up, already gaining speed for another attempt.

Javi could hear Brian screaming at Yuzu to take it easy and Javi looked back at the teenager, now gaping at the quickly speeding shape of Yuzuru as he threw himself into another jump and another hard crash on the ice.

Javi saw Yuzu look at him and put up two fingers in front of his face, an inch away from each other, and Yuzuru threw his head back in laughter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Javi haphazardly threw his skates into his bag and put his jacket on. He had lost track of time, and he knew Yuzu was waiting for him. There was no sign of the Japanese skater in the lobby and Rachel, the afternoon secretary, gave him a pointed look before announcing Yuzu had left 15 minutes ago.

Javi cursed and hurried down the sidewalk. It was already deeply dark at this time, and after a spate of muggings and attempts made to the Club’s students, they had devised an informal rule of always leaving in pairs.

The Spaniard didn’t even want to imagine what some violent assailants would make of Yuzuru. Unfortunately his worst nightmare was about to come true.

He could hear the shouts up ahead, as well as the movement of several dark shapes. Javi ran the last few meters and stopped a second taking it all in.

Yuzu’s trolley was abandoned and laying sideways on the pavement. Further ahead, a man was holding Yuzu from behind while another threw a punch. If they thought that was enough to put the Japanese man out of action they obviously had no idea Yuzuru’s idea of a good training session was spending 2 hours falling on his face on the ice. Before Javi could react he heard Yuzu curse in Japanese and throw a high kick. His foot connected solidly against the guy’s chin and he crumbled like a puppet with broken strings into the floor. The guy holding him was so surprised that he relaxed his hold and suddenly the slight man in his arms had twisted to face him. Before any reaction could be produced Yuzuru kicked again, this time knee up, straight into the other’s crotch. The man folded almost comically and was left groaning on the floor.

“ _Kuso_.”

Javi realized he was still basically just standing there. He moved forward as Yuzu grabbed onto his trolley and started pulling it behind him in the direction of the station.

“Yuzu!” Javi hurried after Yuzuru.

It wasn’t until they were almost by the lights of the station that Yuzu let Javi catch up to him. Javi took a moment to look at the reddened eyes and the wobbling lower lip, before pulling the other man into his embrace.

“ _Dios mio_ , you scared me shitless.” He tightened his arms around Yuzu’s shoulders and felt them shake. “Are you hurt?”

Yuzu shook his head against his neck.

“I’ll take you home. Come on.” Javi put his hand on Yuzu’s nape and squeezed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Javi looked to where Yuzu was standing at the end of the rink. The other skaters were giving him a wide berth and it was easy to tell why. His face was a grimace of frustration, the vivid purple bruise around his left eye, making it even scarier.

Near him, a skating lesson was going on, and Javi spotted the same teenager from before staring at Yuzu. He circled close to the group, where a couple of teenage girls were busy laughing.

“…he highkicked him in the face, Tracy said. Then right in the balls.” The girls all laughed catching the attention of the sullen teenage boy. “Boy, did they get the wrong person, have you seen his legs? If he had been wearing his skates he would have killed the dude. Guess they won’t come close to the club ever again. And if they do, I’ll just do like Yuzu and highkick the shit out of them.”

They all shut up and turned, including eavesdropper Javi, to see Yuzu do a crossover, pick up speed, throw himself into a slightly wobbly triple axel and then throw a high kick at the end for good measure.

The whole rink broke into applause, whistles and catcalls.

Javi skated to where Yuzu was bent over, patting his ankle.

“Take it easy. You’re still recovering from your sprain.”

Yuzu threw him a dirty look and Javi grinned.

“I guess those thieves thought a gangly Japanese kid who did figure skating was an easy target.”

Yuzu looked back at him for a second before his eyes started sparkling. He bent one leg backwards and lazily cleaned the ice off the blade with a gloved hand. He looked pointedly at the blade.

“I do jump with 4 revolution and land on ice. I really not easy.”

Javi smirked.

“I guess now they know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a fluffy hurt&confort thing with yuzuvier and while playing with different scenarios this happened. Obviously fictional Yuzuru took over and decided he would kill before anybody would steal his skates, his Pooh or his collection of headphones. So me and Javi just took a back seat and here you go. No H&C and no yuzuvier. Fail.
> 
> Next time somebody says figure skating is for girls (or gays or whatever), just remember… they are sliding around their body weight (and often their partner’s as well) on the edge of 4mm blades on the ice, while performing insanely difficult movements including throwing that body weight up into the air, revolve a few times and land on that blade edge, and make it look _easy_. Also those blades are pretty sharp…


End file.
